This invention relates to decorative or ornamental ceilings which use conventional-type inverted T-members as supports, and more particularly this invention relates to an ornamental ceiling that readily, easily, and sturdily attaches to an existing suspended ceiling or to an existing structural ceiling.
Suspended ceilings are widely known and used in the ceiling construction art. The conventional suspended ceiling uses main and cross inverted T-members to from a grid for supporting 2'.times.2'or 2'.times.4' panels. The panels usually are white in color on their exposed surface and are made a fiber-type material. The main and cross inverted T-members are typically made from metal or plastic and are also painted white. The low cost and easy installation of these ceilings have promoted their wide-spread use.
Aesthetically, these conventional suspended ceilings have some drawbacks, however. When they are exposed to moisture, the ceiling's panels are left with a permanent stain that resembles a coffee stain on a white shirt. Moreover, the panel's fiber construction has a rather cheap appearance and is easily fractured. The exposed metal inverted T-members do not improve the ceiling's appearance either. Painted metal by its nature is somewhat unattractive, especially when compared with a beautiful woodgrain structure. To improve the unsightly appearance of conventional suspended ceilings, inventors have developed certain types of fasteners, stiles, and moldings that are used to cover or hide the exposed portion of the main and cross inverted T-members. The unattractive conventional suspended ceiling panel, also, is usually replaced with a decorative one. Examples of such developments in the art are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,742,662, 4,722,161, 4,569,175, 4,452,021, 3,936,990, 3,594,972, 3,557,506, 3,387,872; DE Pat. No. 3218989 A1; and European Pat. No. 0027196. While these disclosures do show certain systems for enhancing the appearance of a suspended ceiling by covering an inverted T-member with a stile, they do have some shortcomings.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,742,662, 4,722,161, 4,452,021, 3,594,972; FRG Pat. No. 3218989 A1; and E.P. No. 0027196 attach a horizontal portion of the inverted main and cross T-members to the ornamental main and cross stiles below the main and cross stiles' upper face. That is, the horizontal portion of the inverted T-member resides within the stile and not above the stile. This poses problems.
For one, it requires notching out the main stile at every intersection with a cross stile so that the main and cross inverted T-members can engage each other.
For two, it requires that the stiles more closely follow the same lengthwise or longitudinal path as the inverted T-members. This can be very difficult to accomplish, especially if the main stile is made from wood which naturally has a crown or, if the main stile is relatively long and has been exposed to temperature and humidity fluctuations or rough handling that would cause it to twist or curve.
The above-noted problem of having the main stile closely follow the same longitudinal path as the inverted T-member(s) may still be encountered where the horizontal portion of the inverted T-member is attached above the upper face of the stile. For example, if a clip is used to fasten the stile to the inverted T-member, and the clip is not provided with a certain degree of play, the stile will still have to closely follow the longitudinal path of the inverted T-member.
Another deficiency in the ar is the required manipulation of the stile or clip, if used, which secures the stile to the inverted T-member. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,972 the stile must be cocked along its whole length to get it to engage in existing T-member, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,175 each clip must be pulled open by the user to permit the clips to engage the horizontal portion of the inverted T-member.
Problems may also be encountered by the user when attempting to install a decorative suspended ceiling in an area that has a low existing ceiling. Many housing codes provide that the floor to ceiling height be 8'. The conventional height of existing ceilings in homes today is also around 8'. Thus to keep within the housing codes, the ornamental ceiling must be capable of fastening directly to the ceiling within a minimum number of inches. Conventional suspended ceilings use wire to support the inverted T-members. The wire, however, is very difficult to tie within a tight area and it does not statically hold the T-member in place so that the stile can be readily and easily attached to the T-member.
Thus, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved ornamental ceiling which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.